Life was great until SHE showed up!
by AshleyyyAshes
Summary: Do you honestly think I really like Karin?""That's kinda hard to believe Sasuke!I think you need to make up your mind about who you really like""It's no that simple Sakura...I'm in love with both of you" SasuSakuKarin InoSai NaruHina NejiTen ShikaTema R
1. Problems with Uchiha and the bet

**A/N: Hey everyone! What's up? Wow… it's been a very, very long time since I wrote a new fanfic. O.O… I've been… busy… Just kidding! I've been lazy and im in my junior year of high school so everything is all hectic for me right now. You know SAT's, applying for colleges, trying to get scholarships and getting a job that I'll like! So, yeah. Basically I'll make this straight… im going to try to update every weekend, but I can't promise you guys anything… oh yeah that includes all my fanfics! So I guess im back at fanfiction again! Enjoy my new fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto.**_

**Chapter 1: Problems with Uchiha Sasuke**

Haruno Sakura sat in Tsunade's office. Once again she has gotten herself in an argument with her rival Wasabi (couldn't think of a last name XD). Karin was basically the school whore and had to take away everything that Sakura cared about… her friend Takahashi Sai and now her best friend and ex lover Uchiha Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura, Wasabi Karin… Tsunade-sama would like to see you now". Shizune, Tsunade's secretary said.

You could here Tsunade mumbling a couple of curse words through the door. Sakura flinched. Tsunade was going to flip. This was Sakura's second time in her office in two days because of Karin. Karin looked at Sakura and gave her an icy glare. Sakura just glared back. She looked at Karin's outfit. Honestly, she was wearing a black shirt that came of the shoulders, showed her stomach and some daisy duke shorts and hooker boots. Her fire red hair was up in a pony with her bangs on the side. She also had some silvers hoops and lots of make-up on.

How the hell did she not get caught by the school administrator for dress code violations… oh yeah that's right the administrator was no other than Jiraiya.

Karin got up and walked into the principal Tsunade's office. Sakura followed.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk with paperwork everywhere.

"Wasabi Karin… dress cut. That's the 11th one this year". Tsunade said writing some stuff done on a piece of paper. "You do know you would have been kicked out of college for dressing … inappropriately".

"Humph. Whatever. I'll just tell my dad and he'll get me into a decent college. You know he's filthy rich AND I'm his one and only daughter, so I can get whatever I want!"

"You spoiled brat". Sakura said under her breath.

Karin turned to her, obviously hearing it.

"What did you say pink headed freak?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Sure you didn't you little bitch".

Sakura just took a seat at the empty chair in front of Tsunade's desk. She pretended to be a good girl, which was working. All those years of being on Tsunade's good side and training to be a nurse in training was paying off.

"Okay girls, enough!" Tsunade motioned to Karin to take a seat besides Sakura.

"So there seems to be some kind of situation going on between you too girls for a very long time now. Mind telling me what is going on, so we can settle this feud and you two girls can stop coming into my office?"

"Alright!" Karin jumped out of her seat. "All I know is this pink haired freak is trying to hook up with my boyfriend, when I'M clearly going out with him. So if you can tell her to back off we can get back to our lives!"

"Ahem… alright Sakura you may go now".

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama… well it's obvious that Sasuke-kun doesn't like Karin. I mean he has been saying that he likes her and me! This is causing us to hate each other and fight over him!!!"

"Uchiha? He's the cause of all of this?"

"Hai"

"SHIZUNE! GET UCHIHA SASUKE!!!"

Moments later a boy with spiky raven hair wearing some blue jeans, an Alesana shirt and some black and white checkered vans walked in.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Karin ran up to Sasuke and hugged her boyfriend.

"Karin… get off me."

Karin listened to him and sat down back in her chair. Sasuke pulled up a chair in the middle of the two girls.

"Sakura?"

"Seems like theirs a problem concerning you Sasuke… not the first time am I right?"

"Hn. What problem?" Sasuke said folding his arms over his chest and leaning back.

"Your little love affair."

"It's not my problem… It's between Karin and Sakura. Not me…"

"I don't care whose problem it is! Just solve it now, so I can go enjoy some sake".

Sakura sighed… this was going to be tougher than she thought if no one was going to talk. Sakura looked at the two, who weren't going to say a single word, judging by their face.

"Alright! Fine I'll tell the story from the beginning if I have to! Way before I met Karin!"

(A/N: Alright it's going to get confusing starting here… Basically the rest of the story is going to be told in flashback mode… you know Sakura's past with Sasuke. You're going to see what happened to them! Okay if you have questions, feel free to ask me! I'll answer them and clear things up for you!)

xX Flashback Xx

Location: Konohagakure Fire Middle School; Year 7

Haruno Sakura and her best friend Yamanaka Ino strolled along the halls of their middle school. Sakura at the time had long pink hair and her bright emerald eyes were always bright. Yamanaka Ino was a peppy girl that had long platinum blond hair in a high pony.

They both turned into their homeroom class and walked to their desk.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? Want to go to the mall with me and Sai-kun on Friday?" Ino said taking a seat next to Sakura.

"Hmm… I don't know maybe… wait are you going to drag me to one of your 5 hour shopping sprees… because if so im sooo not going!"

Ino laughed nervously.

"Haha… what makes yo think that I would do that?!"

"Ino…" Sakura looked at Ino who was giving Sakura her puppy pout face. "…FINE I'll go…"

Ino jumped in excitement.

"YES!!! I knew you would!! That's why you're my BFFL!! Maybe we can even get you a super hot outfit for a very hot guy". Ino said pointing to the guy in front of her.

Sakura looked at Ino like she was crazy… why would she fall for a guy like … Uchiha Sasuke. From the thing she heard about him, like how a total player he was and how he would dump a girl in less than three days. She wasn't about to let her heart take another heartbreak. She looked at Sasuke who was sitting right in front of her. He was wearing a black shirt that had the Senses Fail logo in the front in grey. He had a pair of grey jeans and a pair of converses. His hair how it usually was, long in the front with his bangs hanging on each side of his face and his hair spiked up in the back.

"Ino… you are so crazy in the head its not even funny." Sakura let out a laugh.

"Sakura! I'm dead serious!! We totally should hook you two up! Naruto probably could help us out!"

With that Sakura looked at the empty seat next to Sasuke. Where was Naruto anyway?

"That's weird… Naruto isn't here! No wonder it's so quiet". Ino said with her head leaning against the palm of her hand.

"I wonder if he's alright…" Sakura said worried.

Sakura tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Hey… where's Naruto?"

Sasuke looked at her.

"Sick… he has food poisoning from ramen".

"Figured that much" Sakura giggled. "Well thanks and sorry I bothered you".

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He raised a brow.

"What?"

"You look familiar… do you live around me or something?"

Sakura glared at him… was he seriously asking her that… she was best friends with Naruto HIS best friend and they all lived in the same area, but apparently he couldn't remember.

"Yes… you baka. We live like a couple of houses away from each other!"

"Kami-sama… what the hell is your problem pinky?"

Sakura was about to blow. She hated being called pinky. The only person that was allowed to call her that was Ino. Ino who was enjoying every moment of the two's conversation finally joined in.

"Tsk Tsk Sasuke-kun… you should know not to mess with a girl and their hair. It causes problems especially when it comes to my dear Sakura-chan". Ino laughed. "Prepare to feel the wrath of Haruno Sakura".

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!?! DO I CALL YOU CHICKEN ASS BECAUSE YOUR HAIR IS SHAPED LIKE A CHICKENS ASS? NO! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME PINKY? I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO! MY NAME IS SAKURA! S-A-K-U-R-A! SA-KU-RA! GET IT RIGHT UCHIHA!"

Sakura too mad to function got up and left her desk leaving many students around them clueless about the argument. Sasuke fangirls on the other hand, furious that Sakura had just told off Sasuke.

At lunch, Sakura ate lunch with Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Suzuki Tenten. They were talking about what they were going to do over the weekend. The girls giggling and enjoying their lunch. Hinata who was reading a issue of AP started freaking out.

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA!!!"

The girls turned to Hinata and questioned her loud outburst, which caught the attention of Sasuke and his group of friends.

"THE MAINE IS COMING TO KONOHAGAKURE!!!!"

"AHHH!!!" the girls screamed together.

"Really!! Oh my god! We soo need to go see them!! Who else is coming?" Sakura questioned.

Tenten grabbed the magazine out of Hinata's hand and started reading. Ino who was looking at the table with Sasuke's group looked confused.

"Ino what's up?"

"Um… is Mr. Sasuke Sexy Uchiha suppose to be coming to our table?"

"HELL NO!!" Sakura screamed.

"5…4…3…2…1…"

"Hey Pinky."

"Chicken ass…"

Sasuke took a seat next to Sakura at the lunch table. Sakura just glared at him.

"What do you want? We're kind of busy planning things".

"Like?"

"SAKURA! ALL TIME LOW, 3OH!3, AND PARAMORE ARE COMING!!!" Tenten blurted out.

"Sweetness! How much are tickets?"

"Um… that's the thing… there kind of expensive…"

"like?" Ino said hoping it was in her budget. She could not go shopping for a couple of weeks right?

"125 bucks…"

"DAMNIT!!" Sakura yelled. "NO! I HAVE to get these tickets! It's my favorite bands and John! Ugh! C'mon girls think! That's 500 bucks with all of us, maybe we can wash cars or something for the money?"

Sasuke who was listening to the girls freak out about their concert smirked.

"What are you smirking about Uchiha?"

"What would you say if I can get you the tickets free AND meet and greet passes?"

Sakura started screaming in her head.

"I'd say I love you if you can! Just thinking about it makes me want to get up and dance around!"

"So?" Sasuke said waiting for an answer.

"I guess so. I mean it's THE MAINE… I'll do anything to see them and meet them!" Sakura said daydreaming about meeting the lead singer and possible getting a kiss on the cheek and an autograph.

"Really now? I'll give you it on one condition."

"Oh no… I have a bad feeling about this".

End of Chapter 1!!!

**A/N: So? How was it? Its been a while since I wrote a fanfic so it might suck! Remember review!! Thanks! Love you guys! **

**By the way… I know you're reading this Zack (ex boyfriend who similar to Sasuke in many ways -_- and is my inspiration for this fanfic!) I'm still mad at you… FYI you and you're stupid girlfriend (Ahem-Karin-) should… just leave me alone… and stop putting stuff in my locker! You know their going straight to the garbage!**


	2. The Condition

**A/N: I'm back!! Okay updating when I have performance finals... I should be studying -_-", but I just love you guys that much and Kellean keeps on annoying me to update... bastard. YOU GO TO THE SAME DAMN SCHOOL AS ME!! YOU CAN READ MY FANFICS ANYTIME YOU WANT!! YOU KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN BEFORE ANYONE DOES!!!!.-sigh- okay done ranting now. I want to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter!! But before I begin, I have breaking news!! I MET JOHN FROM THE MAINE!!! 3 I'm such a fangirl... Enjoy chapter two!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...or any of the bands I mention!**

**Dedicated to: KrzyKool!!! 3 See I put Shikamaru in it just for you! ^_^, but no Temari yet! Haha! **

**Oh yeah before you guys read this is still in flashback mode o.o**

_Sakura's thoughts_

Chapter 2: The Condition

Haruno Sakura was staring at Uchiha Sasuke. She had to think about what she was getting herself into. Uchiha Sasuke was a sneaky one. She looked at her friends who were pleading. They were suppose to be on her side damn it. Sakura sighed.

"Don't think too hard pinky... you might give yourself a headache."

"God damn it Uchiha! Be patient."

Sakura once more thought about it. She was the person to think things out before jumping into action. If she said no, then she won't get to see The Maine, and her friends will be devastated. If she said yes, then she would get meet and great tickets, go to the concert and enjoy herself. But she would have to accept what ever Sasuke had in mind for her.

"C'mon Sakura, its not that hard to pick!" Ino said. "Backstage passes!" Ino sang.

"Yeah, and you could meet John." Hinata added.

"Yeah Sasuke probably doesn't have anything THAT bad in mind."

"So Sakura? What's your final decision?"

Sakura sighed. She knew she was going to regret this.

"Alright. Get me 4 backstage passes and if you don't then you'll wake up with a bald head. Understand Uchiha?"

"Don't worry my dear Sakura... Now for our condition. I'll meet you after school by your locker."

With that the almighty Uchiha Sasuke left the 4 girls.

"Alright girls listen up. I did this for YOU guys, so if I have to do something idiotic then you're going down with me!"

"Um... okay?"

"Good now that you understand, lets get another thing settled. I call dibs on John Ino-pig!!"

"WHAT?!?!? HELL NO FOREHEAD HE'S MINE!!"

After school...

Sakura went through the whole day wondering what Sasuke will make her do. It was finally the end of day and Sasuke rushed out of her history class and dashed to her lockers to meet up with Sasuke. She really didn't know Uchiha Sasuke that well. She had him in many classes before, but the rarely talked. They knew each other because of Naruto. Naruto was Sasuke's best friend and Sakura was also Naruto's best friend. So basically, if she talked to Naruto she would talk to Sasuke. Sakura reached her locker and saw Sasuke already there.

"How the hell do you know where my locker is Uchiha?" Sakura said while putting away her textbooks.

"You're friend Ino told me. I just asked her one thing and she starts questioning me. She really is annoying."

Sakura laughed.

"That's Ino for you." Sakura closed her locker. "Alright... I don't have much time. So do you want to tell me this condition of yours? I want to get it done and over with."

"Do what ever I say for 1 month, which includes coming to my battle of the bands concerts, and going on one date with me."

"Haha is that it?"

Sakura began to walk away. When it hit her. One date with Uchiha Sasuke.

"WAIT?? NANI? A DATE?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem with a that?"

"Um yeah? Hello! You're Uchiha Sasuke and I'm... just Sakura! You know with the freaky pink hair!"

"Well... its only one date. It won't go more than that."

"Fine. Whatever you say. I'll start listening to you tomorrow. I don't feel like it right now." Sakura smirked. " Hey Sasuke? Want to include Ino-chan, Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan along?"

"Hn. I'll get the dobe, Neji and Shikamaru in it as well."

"Thanks!"

_'Haha! That's what they get! I'll drag them along with me!'_

For the next month, Sakura was now property of Uchiha Sasuke. Everything he said, she did. It was to see The Maine she kept on repeating in her head. Sasuke even managed to make Sakura a little happy by getting his friends Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru in the whole condition as well. Sakura listened to Sasuke. Ino listened to Shikamaru. Tenten listened to Neji and Hinata listened to Naruto. Shikamaru really didn't care what Ino did. He would rather look up at the sky and watch the clouds than hear Ino nag about the latest gossip in the school. Neji didn't make Tenten do many things, they just talked about sports, since Tenten was the athletic type like Neji. Naruto made Hinata make ramen for him and that was pretty much it. Even though poor Hinata kept on blushing and fainting on him.

Sasuke on the other hand was having way to much fun. Sakura was at his house almost everyday after school. Either it was cleaning up his room and doing chores before his parents arrived home or doing his homework. He even made her address him to "Uchiha-sama" every time she wanted to talk to him. When they got to school on the other hand, he would treat her like dirt. Not even acknowledge her presence once.

It was finally the last day of Sakura being Sasuke's slave. Her concert was this weekend and she would get her backstage passes soon. Sakura was sitting down with Ino, Tenten and Hinata in homeroom. Soon they all would be free as soon as the guys came into the classroom.

"Ughh!! The guys are taking forever! I want to have my life back!" Ino said putting her head down on her desk.

"Ino. Quit your complaining. It wasn't that bad. Neji and I are actually really good friends now. We're going to the school basketball game this Friday actually."

"WHAT?!?!" Ino said yelling. Everyone turned and looked at Ino. "What are you imbeciles looking at? Get out of my freaking conversation you fiends!" Ino sighed. "Anyway, what? You have a DATE with Hyuga Neji?"

"W-well its not a date exactly...its just us hanging out at-"

Ino interrupted Tenten.

"Sorry Tenten, but that IS so a date. It's just you two right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts Tenten! Oh my god! I can't wait to give you a complete makeover! Girls we are heading to the mall after school!"

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata groaned. Just on time the boys came and sat in the row in front of the girls.

"HI HINATA-CHAN!!" Naruto said loudly with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Hel-llo Naruto-kun."

"Good morning Tenten."

"Morning Neji!"

"SHIKA-KUN!! HI!" Ino said very loudly. She gave him a hug.

"Damn it women. Do you have to be so loud. You're so troublesome."

"So... Sasuke you know what today is?"

"Yeah. Don't rub it in my face Haruno. I guess you're free now-"

"YES!!".

"Wait a second Haruno. You still need to go on a date with me."

Sakura paused for a moment. She totally forgot about the other part of their condition. She was suppose to go on one date with him. She slapped her hand on her forehead.

"... When?"

"Kyahhh!! Sakura-chan has a date with Mr. Sasuke Sexy Uchiha!!! More make-overs!! Yeah!! We have MAJOR shopping to do this afternoon!!"

"Friday. I'll pick you up. We're going to a party."

_'And so my life to hell begins.'_

**A/N: Yeah sorry that it's short. I totally changed it from what I originally wrote. I didn't like it! Anyway I'm getting tired of all theses flash back scenes. I'll try to end it in the next 2 chapters. I'm trying to get it short and sweet as much as I can. So I anyway I forgot to mention I got my laptop back! It's finally fixed! I'll be updating a whole lot now! Well... as I said I have finals coming up and I'm failing Discrete math and Physics... Damn Teachers... they don't know how to teach these days. ONLY 17 MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT UNTIL SUMMER BREAK!! yeah that's right 17 days until me updating all my stories!!!! I'll be focusing on this one for now! **

**Review! O.O oh wait before I go. I NEED A FREAKING OC CHARACTER!! -_-" any suggestions? **


	3. The Date

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Yeah thanks for demanding people to read my fanfics KrzyKool... Hmm... oh... SCHOOLS OUT!!! That mean more updating!!! ^_^ well... I think. That is if my grades are good! o.o. Yeah... but I promise to update a lot more!**

**Dedicated to my amazing boyfriend Zack!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... or else Sasuke wouldn't of left the damn village and want to attack it for retarded reasons.**

**Chapter 3: The Date**

**By the way it's still flashbacks! It's almost done I promise!! Just one more chapter after this!**

Yamanaka Ino pulled the pink headed girl and the bun headed tomboy into a store. When Ino said they were going on a serious shopping spree, she wasn't kidding. They bought along Hinata as well, so she can help Ino pick out a great outfit for Sakura and Tenten's date on Friday. Ino threw a pair of skinny dark blue jeans and a green frilly shirt, along with some green stilettos. Tenten caught it and looked at the outfit funny.

"Ino... do you honestly expect me to wear this to a Konoha v.s. Suna basketball game?" Tenten questioned.

Ino nodded.

"Look it's your first date with Neji-kun. You need to dress to impress."

"But Neji likes the way I dress! It just feels wrong to impress when he already likes me."

"Anou, Ino-chan? Tenten-chan is right. A guy should fall in love with you for what you are." Hinata said interupting.

"Yeah pig. The way to a man's heart is to be yourself. No wonder you haven't gotten a date with Shikamaru-kun!"

"WHAT?! That is soo not the reason! Shika-kun is taking his time!"

Sakura coughed.

"Yeah... that why he's always hanging out with that Temari chick then?"

"Ugh! It's that bitch from Suna Gakuen Den! She's back for him?!"

"Yup and you're losing the fight. Looks like she's putting the moves on him before you can!"

Tenten laughed.

"This is sooo annoying! She might win the battle, but not the freaking war!"

After a couple of hours at the mall trying to get Sakura and Tenten an outfit, they finally decided to leave. The four teens said farewell to each other and headed home. Since Sakura was going to a party with Sasuke, she got a red dress that went a little above the knees. The dress was a halter and wrapped around her neck with sequenced gems around the dress. She also got some red heels that weren't to high, so she wouldn't fall and look like a freaking retard, and a matching red purse. She didn't want to dress to fancy, just simple.

Sakura's date soon came along. It was Friday and Sakura was kind of nervous. She was about to go on a date with Uchiha Sasuke. She checked herself in the mirror. Her make-up was light, just some light red eyeshadow, eye liner and some clear lip gloss. She left her hair down, making sure there wasn't any small pieces sticking up. The door bell rang. She took a deep breathe and exhaled.

"Sakura-hime! Sasuke's here to pick you up!"

"Coming!"

Sakura walked down the stairs to see Sasuke wearing a dress shirt and some dark black jeans and a pair of worn converses. She sweat dropped. Compared to him she looked overly dressed like she was going to the homecoming dance. Sakura stood beside Sasuke. She wasn't looking forward to this date, her inner self was just screaming at her on the inside.

"Okay Sasuke! Let's go! You know... now..." Sakura said tugging on Sasuke's shirt. He nodded. He wondered why Sakura was in such a rush.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Sakura-hime, Sasuke-san, it was a pleasure to meet you. Have a great time!" Sakura's mother waved goodbye to the two while they headed to the car.

"Bye Haruno-san. It was nice to meet you as well"

Sakura took a deep breathe.

"Why are you in such a rush? I didn't know you wanted to go out with me _that _bad. If that's the case... we could always go straight to the kissing."

"If your dreams Uchiha! Make sure you keep your freaking hormones in check will ya? I wanted to get out before my father started questioning you... that's all." Sakura walked to the car and Sasuke opened it. Sakura sat down and Sasuke sat beside her. Sakura looked at their driver with a confused face.

"Hey Sasuke... who's our really hot driver?"

Sasuke growled.

"He's my older brother, Itachi, who has a freaking license. We're going to one of his friends party."

"Hey. You must be Sakura-san? Pleasure to meet you."

"Please! Call me Sakura! No need to be so formal around me." Sakura laughed.

They began to drive. They car ride was awkward. No one said a word. Sakura just looked at the window while she passed countless trees and buildings while Sasuke glared at his brother who was concentrating on the road and the two quiet teens. Itachi sighed.

"So Sakura? What kind of music do you like?

"Oh. Um... well I like all kinds really. Well everything but that screaming music or whatever its called and country."

"Well you have a vary wide variety of music. Maybe we can get Sasuke to make you like Screamo and metal music? I mean that's mostly what he listens to." Itachi laughed.

"Hey Itachi?" Sasuke spoke.

"Hm?"

"Shut the hell up."

"If mother knew you used such words like that. Just be grateful that Deidara actually let you come to his party."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Just keep driving."

Minutes later, they arrived at a house with people all over the front yard talking, while others were inside the house socializing and dancing and doing other things whatsoever.

"C'mon Sakura."

Sakura nodded and followed Sasuke up the stairs. While entering the house many people greeted Sasuke, most of them about 3 years older that him. Was Sasuke really that popular?

"HEYYYYY SASUKE!! You made it buddy !" Sasuke felt his hair ruffle by one of Itachi's friends. He had blonde hair that was in a similar style like Ino's. The guy looked at Sakura. "Hey there! You're pretty cute. Is she your latest victim?"

"Don't even think about it Deidara. She's my date for the night."

"You're no fun Sasuke. Always picking on the innocent girl to break their heart."

"Ha! Well I was forced on this date! I didn't want to come here with this stupid asshole in the first place!" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and started walking away. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to talk to some hot high school guys!"

Deidara and Sasuke watched as Sakura walked away.

"Man Sasuke this chick is so not into you!"

"Hn. Whatever. She will be...at the end of the night."

"Well good luck with her. Be a good boy and don't go breaking to many hearts."

Deidara walked off to greet his other guest. Sasuke scanned the room for Sakura who was talking to a random guy. Sasuke walked up to her.

"Sakura. Last time I checked _we _were on a date."

Sakura sighed.

"But Sasuke... I'm busy."

"Hey dude. Sorry, but she's on a date with me. How about you go flirt with other girls your age."

Sasuke pulled Sakura away from the guy.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura. It's just me and you tonight okay?"

"Fine... what do you want to do then?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't know. Whatever you feel like doing."

"Well...I wanted to talk to Toru-kun! But you had to interrupt and pull me over here!"

"Well thats obviously not going to happen."

"Fine...I got it! Let's get to know each other... I mean this is a date... well it doesn't feel like one but we can make it work! Let's go somewhere else. Like the backyard?"

They both headed to the backyard. Thankfully no one was back there. So it was just the two of them. Sakura laid down on the grass, while Sasuke sat down.

"So... I guess I'll start off then. Well my full name is Haruno Akina Sakura, I was born on March 28th 1991. My favorite color at the time is red. I like draw a lot and cook! Um... I'm an only child and I guess I'm spoiled... I'm not sure. I usually need to work for my money that I get. My best friend is Yamanaka Ino and Naruto, who you already know. My parents and I have a some what decent relationship. I want to be a nurse when I'm older... um... You know what kind of music I like already... and I really want to meet John from The Maine!" Sakura laughed.

"Wow. You talk way to much. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Well... you talk very rare! Did anyone ever tell you that??"

"I've heard it countless times. I'm not telling you my middle name so forget that. I was born on July 23rd

1991. My favorite color is...dark blue. I like to play my guitar and write music. I have only one brother and that is Itachi. He's 17. My father and I rarely talk... he only thinks about Itachi and how well he's doing. Itachi has always been better that me...better at everything...sports, better grade that me. Hell, he even skipped a grade. But my mother and I are very close, because of the time that Itachi spends with my father. My best friend happens to be that dobe. I like Alternative, Metal, and any rock in particular. I have one goal and that is to make it big with a band that I'll start up eventually."

"Wow Sasuke!! You want to be a singer? Like... what kid of music. Screamo...pop/rock?"

"It depends. I'm thinking about emo and screamo."

"That's really awesome! It's great how you put your mind to something you love so much. I guess music means the world to you right?"

"Yeah... you can say that. It take my stress away and my mind of off other things."

"Other things such as your brother and your father?"

"Yeah."

"Have you...you know tell him how you feel when he doesn't really pay attention to you?"

"Sakura. I've tried. All he really cares about is Itachi. Compared to him I'm nothing."

"Sasuke... don't think of yourself as garbage, because you're not! Your father just hasn't seen what you can do yet!... but what do I know. Don't listen to me, I don't know you're family and whatever I'm saying is stupid."

"No. That's not true. You're not stupid, being able to talk to you... well that enough."

"Hey... I'm always here for you... you know what Uchiha... you're not so bad."

"See... this whole date wasn't a bad idea."

"Yeah yeah... I hate to admit it, but it's actually pretty fun... you know just us talk-"

Sakura was interrupted when Sasuke's mouth came close to hers, brushing his lips with hers. Sakura's emerald eyes widened for a second she didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. They soon parted and Sakura had a light blush on her face.

"Umm..." Sakura couldn't say anything. She was speechless. She snapped back into reality. Was she really going to let Sasuke get away with kissing her? No she wasn't! She did the first thing that came to her mind. She slapped him.

"You freaking dumb ass! You kissed me!" she yelled.

"Hey! You were the one that kissed me back!"

"Grrr!!".

Sakura got up and headed inside away from Sasuke. Man did she want to leave... not only was she having a lousy time, but Sasuke had just kissed her. She walked over to a couch and sat down. Itachi saw her and took a seat by her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing much. You're brother's being a major ass...Hey Itachi-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me home? I really don't feel like being here right now..."

Itachi nodded and grabbed his car keys. He told his friends that he would be back and started the car up and started driving Sakura home.

"So what did Sasuke do?" Itachi asked.

"Well I was talking to this guy and he totally came up to the guy and told him he should be flirting with other girls his age. So I got all mad and everything, then I decided to get to know him and he screws up the good moment by kissed me. That bastard!"

"Wow... I think you're the first girl that hates Sasuke."

"I wouldn't say I hate him. I think he's an alright guy...its just that..."

"You need to get to know him more? And to know if he likes you for who you are?"

"Yeah. I don't want to get my heart broken. I mean I've liked other guys before its that my heart can't take another heartbreak."

"I see...so do you have...feelings for Sasuke?"

"...."

She didn't know. It was a good question though. Did she has feelings for him?

"Well Sakura-chan... you're home."

Sakura opened the car door and shut it. She walked around to the drivers seat.

"Thanks Itachi-kun... you know for driving me all the way back here! I'm very sorry!"

"No problem. Good night."

"Night!"

Sakura walked to her door and got out her keys from her purse and opened the door. She saw her dad in the living room watching the sports channel.

"Sakura? You're home rather early."

"Oh yeah. I am. Well Itachi-kun..." Sakura's dad looked at her funny. "Sasuke's brother dad... well he had work in the morning so we came home early."

"Oh. Well did you have fun?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well I'll be in my room. Good night dad!"

"Good night Sakura-hime"

Sakura walked up to her room and took a quick shower. She crawled into bed and thought about her night with Sasuke.

_'Sasuke isn't such a bad guy once you get to know him... but he's a player...Do I like him though?'_

Sakura let her sleepiness take over and drifted into a deep slumber.

**A/N: -sigh- Um... I thought I would finish the whole flash back thing this chapter, but I seem to have writers block ... It would be way longer... Well I guess it'll end the next chapter! Oh but guess what guys!?! I don't have to deal with annoying bitches going out with my ex because hes mine now!! haha! I love you Zack!!!! ^_^ **

**P.S. I know your gagging Kellean! lol**


	4. So much for my happy ending

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm sorry for the lack of updating! I'm taking some online classes for the next month and I had writter's block. I know I promised this would be the last flashback chapter, but I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow for 2 weeks and I wanted to get this chapter out. It's really long and I didn't want to put in the other part when I can't finish it. I'm sorry! Enjoy!**

I think I'm going to try something new and write this chapter in Sakura's point of view... well parts of it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 4: So much for my happy ending( Inspired by Avril Lavigne for this chappy!)

Sakura was sleeping peacefully when her cell phone started ringing in her ears. She groaned. She ignored it and put her pillow over her head. Once more her phone rang. She decided to pick it up.

"Hello..."

"HI FOREHEAD!"

"God damn it Ino... it's 9 in the morning and its a freaking Saturday! Don't you know that normal teenagers like to sleep in late..."

"Gosh...Well I'm sorry! I was just curious about your date that's all!"

"Yeah... well I don't feel like talking about that."

Ino was curious now.

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura! What happened?"

"...I think...I've fallen in love with Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Was your date that good?"

"Well... I flirted with some guys and Sasuke freaking yelled at the guy and then we talked...got to know each other... and we kind of kissed."

"OMG NO FREAKING WAY!"

"Yeah..."

"You don't sound very excited!"

"Ino... what's Sasuke known for at school?"

"Oh... Sakura... Sasuke likes you a lot! Do you see the way he looks at you?! And if you don't believe me then we'll just get Naruto to ask him!"

"Yeah I guess you're right!" Sakura yawned. "Hey Ino-pig! I'll call you back! I'm going to take a shower and stuff."

"Alright Forehead! I want details later!! Now to bug Tenten about her date with Neji-kun!" Ino giggled.

"Okay... have fun. Later."

Sakura's POV

The weekend went my really fast and before I knew, it was Monday. I didn't talk to Sasuke all weekend after our incident at the party on Friday. I wasn't looking forward to be going to school today. I even tried staying home from school by pretending I was sick. It didn't work though, but at least I tried. My mother was worried about me since I wasn't acting normal. Yeah well I never played sick. I was always at school and made good grades.

I walked into my classroom and saw that Sasuke hadn't arrived yet. I was glad. I walked over by my desk and saw that Ino had been talking to Naruto. I sighed. She was probably asking him about the deal with me and Sasuke. I took a seat next to her.

"Hey forehead!"

"Hi Sakura-chan."

I smiled at them and gave a wave. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone, even my best friends. They took notice though. Ino knew what was bugging me and she gave me space that I needed. Naruto on the other hand knew I didn't like to be bugged, but he was always the persistent type. I know he was itching to know what happened. Or maybe Sasuke had already told him about what happened? The late bell had rung and there was no Sasuke. Where the hell was Sasuke? Was he avoiding me? Great... that makes my day better. I decided to ask Naruto where Sasuke was.

"Hey Naruto. Where's Sasuke?"

"Um...well..."

"Naruto?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan. Sasuke had some... problems that popped up last moment."

I sighed. That wasn't like Naruto. He usually doesn't keep secrets from me. Naruto knew where Sasuke was, and I have my ways are forcing information from him.

"Naruto? Can you please tell me where he is...I'll go on a date with you to Ichiraku's later."

His face lit up. Now I had him.

"Uh... Okay! He has some family issues to take care of. That's all I know."

"Thanks."

Family issues? It was probably concerning his father then. I had nothing to worry about for the rest of the day. I was lucky that I didn't have to face Sasuke today... Two days went by and Sasuke still wasn't here. During these days I realized that I was crushing on Sasuke _hard. _Everyday was horrible. Not seeing him killed me from the inside out. One more day and I know I would explode.

I came into class the next day. I looked around and saw that Sasuke had returned. I smiled and headed towards my seat. Ino noticed my change in moods.

"Looks like someones in a better mood. That's great! I was getting tired of you moping around!"

"Yeah yeah Ino-pig. I'm back."

I laughed.

"So are you going to talk to him?"

I nodded.

"Yeah I'll talk to him at lunch."

"Okay! Tell me how it goes!"

I waited for lunch to arrive. I saw Sasuke walking with Naruto and I walked up to them.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"..."

"Hey Naruto... can you give me and Sasuke-kun a moment to talk to each other?"

"Sure. I'll see you at the table Sasuke-teme."

"Aa"

Sasuke and I slowly walked together to lunch.

"Look... I'm really sorry for slapping you like that on our date. I was...well I was think that you were just going to go out with me for one night and then dump me and I can't take another heartbreak like that...because... I think-"

Sasuke cut in.

"Sakura I don't care what you think. Just shut up."

"Why the hell should I shut up?"

"Because... _you're annoying_"

Sasuke walked away. Those words hurt me bad... I could feel my eyes start to water. I was... annoying? I dropped down onto the hallway floor.

"Sakura-chan?"

I looked up at who called my name. It was Naruto. I couldn't let him see me like this. I quickly stopped crying and wiped my tears away and got up. I gave him a fake smile.

"Oh. Hey Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"Sakura-chan... I saw the whole thing...SO QUIT THE ACT DAMN IT!."

I stood their shocked. Naruto was there the whole time? I could feel tears slipping down my face. I really did feel horrible.

"Sakura-chan its okay to cry you know..."

I ran to Naruto and hugged him. He hugged me back and tried to calm me down.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll make sure I give him a piece of my mind later."

I nodded.

"You don't deserve to be with a bastard like him."

A couple of weeks passed by and things slowly got back to normal. Sasuke and I never talked during school or out of school when I hung out with Naruto. My feelings still haven't changed for him though. I knew that Sasuke had been stressing over his apparent "family issues". Or maybe he wasn't? Maybe I was in denial that he didn't like me after all? He just kissed me like it meant nothing to him? I acted the way I did before I liked him to prove to him that I was over him and I didn't need him to be happy. Boy was I in denial...

Yeah... you know that concert that I had to go to? I never went. Sasuke never gave us the tickets since he thought I was _annoying_. Instead the girls and I had a sleepover and sat and daydreamed how great the concert would be. Lame right? And to think I did everything that bastard told me to do for one fucking month.

The school year came to a close. It was the end of 7th grade and it was summer, meaning I didn't have to worry about Sasuke right? Wrong. I forgot that he lived close by me, and I saw him almost everyday! Even when I hung out with Naruto he was there! Getting over him was going to be harder than I thought. Naruto tried to get us to talk, but they usually didn't end well. I usually ended with me yelling at him telling him he was the biggest asshole in the world and him walking away calling me _annoying_. I really hated that word.

The new school year began. I was now in 8th grade and this was my last year in Junior High School. I was glad. Ino and Hinata were in my homeroom this year and so was Naruto and Sasuke. Tenten and Neji, however, got separated from us this year. It was still good since we still ate lunch with them. Neji and Tenten were still going out. It was about 5 months into their relationship and Tenten and Neji showed no signs of breaking up, which was a good thing!

As it got further into the school year, I found Sasuke taking a glimpse of me every now and then. Naruto even got him to say what every person wants to hear from Uchiha Sasuke an _I'm sorry._ I wasn't about to let him get away with that. I wanted him to mean those words. I did not accept his apology. Some people thought I was crazy, but I knew better. The rest of the school year was really boring actually. Ino found a guy named Ryu, but they didn't last that long finding that Ryu cheated on her. Other than that the good stuff didn't happen until the last day of school.

Normal P.O.V

It was the last day of Junior High School for the gang. The last day of school meant fun and laughter for them. It was a tradition for the graduation class to have at least a day of from school and enjoy their middle school lives for the last time. It was more of a carnival day with rides and many activities to do during the school hours. Their was even free food and a chance to get a fake tattoo. The gang was excited to spend their day relaxing and looking back on their 3 years at Konoha Fire Middle. Their day started with yearbook signings and saying goodbye to all their teachers and such. The gang decided to visit one of their old teachers Iruka and then headed off to sign their yearbooks. But little did the gang know Naruto and Ino were up to no good.

"Hey Ino-chan? Are we still going to do this? I mean I don't want Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme hitting me!" Naruto said whispering to the blonde as they walked together.

"Oh don't worry Naruto! I have this all planed out! All you have to do is bring Sasuke with you when you're getting your yearbook signed with Sasuke and you'll know what I'm doing." Ino said laughing on the inside.

"Umm.. okay! Whatever you say!"

Later on, it was time for them to sign their yearbooks. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were hanging out together while Sasuke, Naruto and Neji were doing the same.(Sorry guys Shika isn't going to be in here until next chapter!)

"Hey girls? I think we should go get our yearbooks signed by the guys! I have everyone that I know except theirs!" Ino said reading over her yearbooks signatures.

"Yeah! I was saving a page for Neji-kun...and I think I'm running out of pages." Tenten said turning to the page that she was saving for Neji.

"Anou.. okay." Hinata said getting a pen ready.

"Hey Hinata-chan?! I think you should finally confess to Naruto that you like him!" Sakura suggested.

"Kyahh!! No! I can't do that Sakura-chan!" Hinata said freaking out a bit.

"Yes you can! Naruto isn't that kind of person to reject people!" Ino said with pure confidence.

"Yeah Hinata. And if things don't work out we're always here for you and knowing Neji-kun he'll probably kick Naruto's ass for hurting you!" Tenten said giggling after her last statement.

"Okay. I can do this!"

"Yeah!!"

They were all giggling while approaching the guys.

"Okay! So here's the deal. Everyone has at least a page left on their yearbook am I correct?" Ino asked.

"Yeah" The girls and guys said together.

"Alright! Well this is our group page which means no one I MEAN NO ONE will look at this page until they are home. Understand?

They gave a nod.

"Alright! Let the sappy messages begin!"

Neji and Tenten exchanged yearbooks while Ino ran to Sasuke and Hinata and Sakura got Naruto to sign theirs. After that Neji got Hinata's and Sakura's while Tenten gave hers to Sasuke and Ino had Naruto's. After that Neji exchanged with Ino. Sasuke exchanged with Hinata and Naruto exchanged with Tenten. Now was the part that Ino and Naruto have been waiting for. Ino tucked her bangs behind her ear, which was the signal for their plan to begin.

"Hey Teme. You didn't get Sakura-chan's!"

"Yeah forehead! You didn't get Sasuke-kun's either!"

"I don't want his stupid signature in my book!!!" Sakura said complaining while she was pushing her over towards Sasuke.

"Dobe... I don't need to remember her."

"Shut the hell up Teme!" Naruto said pushing his best friend towards the pink headed girl.

Sakura look at Sasuke who was now facing her. He gave her his yearbook. She did the same. The group stood quiet while the two took a pen and began writing.

"Hey guys!! Don't forget to write how ya _really feel." _ Naruto said trying to suppress a laugh.

Sakura scowled at Naruto. She was already about to kill Ino for planning their whole plot to get her and Sasuke to sign each other's books.

Sakura's P.O.V (Just so we know what she's going to put in dear Sasuke's yearbook =] )

I took Sasuke yearbook thinking what the hell was I going to write. I haven't had a decent conversation with the guy in almost a year. I sighed.

"Hey guys!! Don't forget to write how ya _really feel." _I heard Naruto say.

How I really feel? Maybe I should give it another shot. I still felt the say about him no doubt about that. I took the pen cap of the pen and began writing.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Well congrats on making it this far in life. Next year will be a challenge right? You're a great guy, but that cocky attitude of yours won't get you anywhere in life and try being more social y'know. Hopefully things between us will get better... Eventually. I'm really sorry for the whole thing from last year. I should of given you a chance. Accept my apology? I just want to make things between you and I better again. I miss you. Well besides that... Have a great summer and I hope I see you next year... and as friends!_

_Love always,_

_ Haruno Sakura_

Okay...well that didn't go the way I thought it would. I looked over at Sasuke. He was still writing. What was her writing that was taking him so freaking long. Was he telling me how much he hated my guts and how annoying I was? Oh my god. Maybe he is! He finally finished and we exchanged books back once again. Too bad I can't read this until I get home.

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura and Sasuke switched books and started walking back to their group. That's when Ino and Naruto pushed them back to each other.

"Nope! We're not done!" Ino took out a camera.

"Oh god Ino...Really?"

Ino nodded.

"Hey! It's for Myspace! Okay? Now Sasuke hug Sakura! And get close to each other!"

Sakura groaned and it looked like Sasuke wasn't enjoying it either.

"Ino!! Sasuke doesn't want to waste his time taking out pictures!" Sakura said complaining and trying to make up and excuse.

Before she knew it Sasuke was hugging her. His arms on her waist. Sakura froze. She felt her legs turn to Jello. Why did the slightest touch of Sasuke make her body numb? Did Sasuke have that affect of her?

"HEY FOREHEAD! HUG HIM BACK AND HEY EMO KID YOU CAN AT LEAST SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!"

Sakura slapped her self on the forehead and hugged Sasuke back. Sasuke made an exception and smiled just this once. Ino took a picture and smiled.

"Aw! It's so cute! Anyway! Remember what I said about the yearbooks! Not a peek until you get home!"

They all nodded and made their separate ways. The guys went to chill and the girls went to get their nails done since Ino bought her manicure set.

"Hey Ino?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Thanks for your stupid plan." Sakura said with a smile on her face. It wasn't just any smile it was a smile that she had before her fight with Sasuke. Ino smiled back.

"No problem. Now do you want to see the picture?"

Sakura nodded and Ino took her digital camera and showed Sakura the picture of her and Sasuke.

"Wow. God Ino! I'm blushing in that picture!!"

"Yeah I know! But it's still cute. You guys look adorable together."

"Yeah..."

After their last day of school Sakura was tired. She went home and went straight into her room and opened her yearbook and read all her messages from her friends.

_Hey Sakura-chan, _

_You're an amazing girl and have a very bright future ahead of you! Thanks for all you're support with my relationship with me and Neji-kun. We really appreciate all that you've done for us, and thank you for all the wonderful advice you've given me. But now its my turn. My advice to you, ask Uchiha Sasuke out or at least try to be friends with him again. You're driving all of us crazy! Other than that I love you! I'll see you some time during the summer of course!_

_Love,_

_Tenten _

_Sakura-chan,_

_Anou, you're a really talented girl. I've known you for only 3 years and you've become one of my best friends. I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me and hope we continue to be best friends through out high school. Oh and by the way, can you and Sasuke-san be friends again? I'll see you later._

_Hinata_

_Hey Forehead!_

_Well let me just start of by saying I'm really sorry for what I'm going to do with you and Sasuke-kun but you guys were asking for it! I don't see why you guys can't be friends again. But whatevs! So we're finally in high school!! Prepare for hot guy central and a chance to hook you up with some really hot senior guys! Kyahh its going to be AMAZING! I love you Sakura!! Make sure you call everyday!_

_Love always,_

_Ino-Pig_

_Hey Sakura-chan!!_

_Well... its been great this year. Even though you and Sasuke-teme couldn't be nice to each other and stop acting like an old married couple. Gosh I don't see why you like him!! I mean I'm still available you know! You can always quit loving Sasuke-teme for me... I'm just kidding. I've know you since our academy days and I've always figured you loved Sasuke, even though you never told anyone. Keep loving him, because no one else loves him! Haha! And even if Sasuke doesn't love you back (He does!) you can always come crying on my shoulder! _

_I love you Sakura-chan!_

_Naruto _

_Sakura-san,_

_We don't talk that much, but you are a good friend. I can see why Tenten and you and such good friends. Another thing, make sure you and Uchiha talk again. He's been grouchy for the past year. I will see you over the summer. Take care. _

_Neji_

Sakura laughed. All her friends mention something about Sasuke, even Neji! She flipped the page to the message she has been waiting to read the most. The one from Uchiha Sasuke. She began to read it.

_Sakura,_

_Things between us haven't been the best for the past year. It took me some time to realize that I've lost a friend and I want her back in my life. Even though us dating didn't work out, maybe we can just be friends. We weren't close before we went out and maybe that affected our relationship, but maybe we can start again and get to know each other some more. I'll talk to you sometime... if you accept my apology? _

_Sasuke_

Sasuke wanted to be friends with her again? Maybe this was a good thing. She had to call him and talk to him and tell him that he forgave him. She grabbed her cell phone and called Sasuke.

"_Hello"_

"Sasuke?"

"_I see you read the message?"_

"Yeah."

"_You've made your mind?"_

"I accept your apology, but... I'm sorry as well. I should of given you a chance instead of freaking out on you."

Sasuke chuckled on the other line.

"_You do have the tendency of freaking out."_

"Haha very funny Sasuke! So did you read my message?"

"_Aa"_

"What did you think?"

"_Sakura. It was basically the same thing I said in my message."_

"Oh yeah..."

"_Maybe you should think before you say something."_

"Well here's another secret! I like to say what's on my mind!"

"_Well what's on your mind right now?"_

"Um... I'm glad that we're friends again."

"_Okay. If you say so. Look Sakura. I'll talk to you later. I'm always online on instant messenger so you can talk to me on there if you want to."_

"Okay. But we need to hangout more! To get to know each other more okay?"

"_Okay."_

With that Sakura hung up on Sasuke. She jumped on her bed and smiled. Boy was she in a really good mood. The next couple of days Sakura and Sasuke talked everyday. Sasuke even came over to her house and hung out with her and played Guitar Hero and other video games. They were best friends, even though Sakura still liked him. She enjoyed the conversations they had. She even found somethings about him that Naruto didn't even know.

Sakura was in her room drawing some pictures when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey."_

"Hey Sasuke-kun! What's up?"

"_Nothing much...You want to go to the mall?"_

"Sure! I have nothing better to do anyway! I'll meet you there!"

"_Okay cool. I'll see you then"._

Sakura got dressed and headed to the mall and waited for Sasuke in their usual meeting place, in front of the fountain next to the skate park. She saw Sasuke coming and she waved at him.

"Sasuke-kun!!!"

"Hey"

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Just hang out...unless you want to do something else?"

Sakura began to think. Since they were going to high school, she decided she wanted to change her look. Her look was getting to boring in her opinion. She wanted to try something new.

"Um... Actually...theirs something that you can help me with."

"What is it?"

"I want to dress... differently. You know... I want to shop at Hot Topic."

"Seriously? Well if you want to, then lets go."

"Yes!"

Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the arm and started to head towards Hot Topic. While there they got a couple of band shirts that she liked, some skinny jeans and converses. Just basic stuff that wouldn't get her yelled at by her parents. She didn't want to change completely. She wanted the look now that she started listening to more rock bands thanks to Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!"

"Aa"

Sakura glared at him. She hated when he gave her such one worded sentences.

"Sasuke!"

"You're welcome... happy?"

"Very!"

They walked by the food court and Sakura's stomach began to growl.

"Hungry?" Sasuke asked her.

"No! I'm perfectly fine!" Sakura's stomach growled again.

"C'mon. Let's get something to eat."

"But... I have no more money!"

"I'll buy you something."

"Um..okay."

The two got some food and ate. Sakura looked outside, it was nightfall already.

"Sakura. Let's go for a walk. We need to talk."

"Anou..okay?"

What was there to talk about? Sakura was confused. Was she being a bad friend? Maybe he wanted to step their friendship up? They only way she would find out was to go with him. She got up and walked with him.

"Sakura...you know how I've been leaving Konoha a lot right?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Well...my father and Itachi found a company in Otogakure and they decided to merge into one company under Uchiha."

"Well that's good!"

"I guess...God damn it.. this is harder than I expected..."

"What is?...Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura... I'm leaving Konoha."

"W-what?! No! You can't leave me Sasuke!"

"Sakura... I don't want to leave. I don't have a choice... I _have_ to go."

Sakura began to cry now.

"You knew you were moving didn't you?"

"Aa..."

"That's why you patched things up between us."

"..."

"Why?! Why didn't you tell me anything before?! Why the hell did you wait until now to tell me?!"

"Because I couldn't. You were happy when me and you became friends again. Everyone knew except you..."

"When...are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Sasuke...Can't you stay? Convince your dad to let you stay here...in Konoha! I bet Naruto's parent's would let you stay at their house!"

"Naruto tried that already...His parents even said yes. My father wants me with him... to learn the business industry with Itachi. For once...he notices me."

"Sasuke..."

"I'm sorry Sakura...this might be the last time I see you."

"_The last time I see you..." _Sakura thought.

"Sasuke! I love you so much..."

"I know...but this is goodbye Sakura... I promise I will see you again..."

Sasuke gave her a small peck on the lips and wiped away her tears.

"Now stop crying...its annoying."

"You better keep your promise Sasuke-kun...I'm holding you to that promise."

"Hn."

Sasuke began to walk away. Sakura watched him leave. That would be the last time she would see him in god knows how long. She began to cry once more, but wiped her tears away.

"_Sasuke-kun...I'm keeping you to that promise..."_

**A/N: Like I said. I'll be on vacation. I'm going to the mountains...fun...no cell phone reception..no internet connection...just trees and bears...ugh...I'll be bored as hell, but I can always type up my next chapter and draw! I'll be back next week though... but with family! So maybe another 2 or 3 weeks until my next update. Thanks for reading!!**

**Review!! Arigatou!**


	5. UPDATEEEEEEEE

Hello readers! I know, I know. It's been a while since I've last updated… a few years actually. But I have great news for you! I'm back again. I took off a couple of years, because I was trying to get good grades and actually graduate high school. I was in that position where I had to quit writing fanfics and actually study to get grades to boost up my GPA to get into a college. Well I graduated… in 2010 with my class and now I'm in my second year of college. I've grown up a lot, and I think my writing has improved as well : ) I might re-write some of my fanfics or I might just start new ones. The manga kind of messed up some of my fanfics now… haha. But yes, I do still watch Naruto and ship SakuxSasu.

But I just wanted to give you an update. I am not dead! So start expecting updates within the next month! Thank you for all of you that have stuck through me after these many years. I promise I won't disappoint you with my new fans! Also, I might change my penname so don't be alarmed! Like I said I've grown.


End file.
